Missed Chance
by Crystal Music
Summary: When will Harry EVER get his courage up to ask Hermione? ... ;)
1. Missed Chance

_A/N: Yes, me again, the evil cliffhangerist Crystal Music! ;) Never fear. The last part of Hermione's Big Day is coming, soooon.... I just suddenly was struck with an idea, and HAD to write this. **_

  
  


"This," said Ron, "is too much."

He glared at Hermione, who still stood with her arms folded over her chest and was glaring straight back at him. 

"I won't do it!" he declared. "I won't!"

"Come on, Ron!" she said exasperatedly. "It'll just be for ONE day. Get her off my hands for ONE day."

"One day is too much!" he argued. "With Lavender? Are you KIDDING?"

"Lavender is nice!" Hermione told him, her eyes blazing. "She just gets a little - enthusiastic - at times!"

"You mean she's a ditz!" Ron corrected. 

"Yeah! And she's on me ALL THE TIME, trying to get me to ask Harry out for her!"

"So why don't you?"

"I asked Harry if he liked Lavender. He said no so vehemently, I didn't want to tell her and hurt her feelings."

Ron threw up his hands. "So you think she'll be appeased if she goes on a date with _me?"_

"Yes." Hermione crossed her arms. 

Ron stared at her. Then he shook his head. "I must be nuts."

"Great!" Hermione's whole demeanor changed at once. She jumped up, clapped Ron on the shoulder, and said, "It won't be too bad, Ron. Trust me." 

"So where do I meet her?" he asked in despair. 

"Tonight, five o'clock at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade." Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks, Ron! You've got no idea what this means to me!"

Then she hurried from the room. 

Ron sighed and flopped down on the bed. "You can come out now, Harry," he said to the empty air. 

Harry pulled back the curtains of his bed, feeling a little embarrassed. He came over and sat on the floor beside Ron's bed. 

Ron looked at him annoyedly. 

Harry looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Ron!" he said quickly. "If I knew that was what she was going to talk to you about -"

Ron covered his face. "I know, I know," he said, waving dissmissively at Harry. "You thought it was going to be her finally confessing her feelings to me about you," he said in a singsong voice. 

Harry blushed. "I'm really sorry, Ron! I just thought - from the look on her face - maybe it was the time -"

"Aw, come off it, Harry," Ron said, peering over the side of the bed at his friend. "You know she likes you! You gotta make the first move! She never will!"

"Why not? Why is it always the guy that has to make the move?"

"It's not gender, Harry, it's who you are. Hermione is your friend, and she's afraid it'll ruin your friendship if she asks. Same thing with you. Plus, there's the added thing: the fact that you're the great Harry Potter-" 

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

" - and why would you want to go out with her if you had a choice of all the other eligible girls in the world?"

"How is it I can have all the girls I want except the one I REALLY want?" Harry groaned. 

This time, it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't get me started."

Harry glared at him. 

Ron rolled over on the bed and sat up. "Harry, you are going to go out there and follow Hermione, OK? Then, when you reach her, take her shoulders - flirty-style - and with one deep breath, you tell her how you feel. All right?"

"No!" Harry said, embarrassed. 

"God dammit, Harry!" Ron yelled. He got up off the bed, pulled Harry off the floor, and marched him to the door. "This time, you ARE going to do it! All right?"

Harry protested. "But Ron-"

"I said, ALL RIGHT?" Ron said, shoving Harry out the door. "Now, go ask her, and if you come back here without telling her, I am going to steal your Invisibility Cloak and tell everyone in Slytherin that you are madly in love with Pansy Parkinson!"

Harry looked so disgusted that Ron had to laugh. "Don't you dare," Harry warned, starting to laugh too. 

"OK, I won't. I'll think of something, though. I'll ask Fred and George -"

"I'll go! I'll go!" Harry turned from the door and began to determinedly march down the Gryffindor stairs. "Hermione!" he called. 

Footsteps paused. "Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding puzzled. She opened the door to the 6th year girls' dormitory, looking out. 

Lavender and Parvati appeared like magic at the door. "Did you say _Harry?"_ they asked in unisom. Then they both spotted him. 

Harry slapped his forehead mentally. He backed up as Lavender and Parvati rushed out and began to fawn madly over him. He looked pleadingly at Hermione over the tops of their heads. 

Hermione shrugged, trying not to laugh. She reached forward, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him into the girl's dormitory. 

"But I'm not - I'm not supposed to -" he protested, holding onto the door. 

"Oh, don't be an idiot, Harry, there's nothing to see," Hermione said, pulling him the rest of the way in. 

The girl's dorm looked much like the guy's, except that it was decorated quite differently. Harry could tell at once which bed Hermione's was. It was the only one not pasted over with pictures of male models and makeup tips cut out from magazines. 

On the bedside table, where Harry had his Quidditch stuff displayed, there was an amazing assortment of blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, and what Harry was sure was the largest collection of nail polish in the Northern Hemisphere. Half of the bottles were uncapped, and there were several dresses on hangers next to a full-length mirror. 

Lavender squealed as he came in. "Harry! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Uh, Lavender," Harry struggled to explain, "could I just talk for a moment alone with --"

Neither one of them heard him. Parvati exclaimed, "We were just getting ready for Lavender's date with you, Harry!" 

Harry's eyes went wide, and he began to splutter, looking helplessly at Hermione. 

Hermione was quick to the rescue. "Lavender, I think you misunderstood - I said that someone had said yes - except, it wasn't Harry -"

"WHAT?!" Lavender stared at Hermione, her eyes wide. "THEN WHO DID??"

"Ron did," Harry said quickly, finding his voice. 

"WHAT? RON?!?!?! HERMIONE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?"

Harry reeled, stunned by the intensity in Lavender's voice. Hermione appeared quite unfazed, though uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry, Lavender," she said quickly. "But - uh - Ron was the only one in the boy's dormitory at the time - and it just sort of, happened," she made up. 

"Ron?" Lavender sank into a chair. "Oh, no! Now I'm going to have to entirely re-think my approach!"

" 'Approach'?" Harry said, surprised. Hermione glanced up at him and began to grin, spreading across her face at his reaction. He would have killed for that smile. 

"Of course, approach!" Lavender said, jumping up from her chair and frantically beginning to sort through the makeup bottles. Harry watched her, half-amused and half-amazed. 

"I bet Ron's a Midnight Blue person," Parvati said critically, helping Lavender search through the myraid bottles. 

"No, wait, remember, he said once he liked Fleur's nails when they were that baby-blue color, right?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Lavender searched more vigorously, tossing aside bottles as she hunted for the right blue. 

Harry stared open-mouthed at this assessment. Hermione laughed out loud at his expression, and pulled him close to her. He breathed in the smell of her hair as she laughed. Mmmm .. 

"They'll be at this for a while," she whispered. "Let's escape down to the common room."

"All right," he agreed, so intoxicated by her nearness that he would have agreed if she'd said that Snape was a cutie. 

He stayed close to her as she led him out the door (closing it very quietly) and down the stairs to the common room. Outside, snowflakes fell softly, but there was no one in the common room that wintery Saturday. 

Hermione walked over to the window and Harry followed her. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly, then added with a small laugh, "I always liked snow. I've got no idea why."

"Me too," he agreed, looking out at the white-blanketed trees. "I've always loved Christmas. I still remember my first Christmas at Hogwarts .. it was like when I first realized I actually had friends that liked me enough to give me presents." Harry cringed as the last sentence came out. No, Potter, he scolded himself fiercely, self-pity's not the way!

But Hermione was looking sad and staring out the window, her eyes on the dancing snow. 

"Hermione," he said, gathering his courage, and she looked up at the intensity suddenly in his voice, "There's something I've got to-"

"Hey, HARRY!" called a loud voice from the opposite end of the common room. "Wanna come out with us and snowball fight?" 

Harry and Hermione spun around, Harry's heart still going double-time. Dammit! he cursed. So close .. 

Dean and Neville were at the entrance, covered in snow, their faces bright red and waving. "Come on!" Dean yelled. "Let's go! The Weasleys're wagering four packs of Filibuster Fireworks an' a dozen Canary Creams on their new automatic snowball-making machine!"

They suddenly noticed that Harry and Hermione were alone together, and Dean's grin spread across his face. "Yeah, you wanna come outside and _cool off a little bit?"_ he teased, grinning obnoxiously. 

Harry felt his face grew hot. "Shut up, Dean," he said as calmly as he could manage, glancing at Hermione and seeing that she was as red as he was. 

Neville called, "Come on, Harry! It'll be great!" 

"Naw, that's okay," Harry said, waving at them. He turned and looked back out the window. 

"Lousy Potter, all he's got on his mind's Hermione lately," he heard Dean mutter as they turned to go back outside. He whirled quickly, praying that Hermione hadn't heard them. 

If she had, she was doing a good job of hiding it. "I'll guess I'll go up and help Lavender get ready for her and Ron's date," she said, turning to go. "They're probably spraying each other with scented body lotion as we speak."

Harry watched her go up the stairs, his heart heavy. When she was gone, he dropped into one of the armchairs in front of the fire. "When am I ever going to work up the courage to ask?" he said aloud, pitying himself. "Thanks, Dean. Great timing, that was." 

He sighed and stared into the orange dancing flames. 

"I'll do it next time we're alone," he promised himself. But even in his heart, he knew that it wasn't likely to happen soon. 

_Someday... _

____________________________* * *


	2. Part Two: Not Again!

"I will ask her."

"I will ask her."

"I will ask her." 

"I _will _ask her."

"Good," said Ron. "Now repeat that six thousand more times, and you should be ready to go."

Harry glared at Ron. "Don't you have a date to go on?" he snorted. 

"Yes, but I'm avoiding it," said Ron. "That's why I'm here. We both have problems, see?" 

Just then, Hermione burst into the boy's dorm. Harry went red and sat quickly down; he hadn't faced her since he had tried and failed to confess his true feelings to her earlier. 

"Ron, are you ready to go yet?" she asked, her face flushed from the run. Harry thought she had never looked better. 

Ron heaved a sigh and reached for his jacket. "Do I have to?" he asked again. 

"Ron, don't be a wuss." Hermione reached forward, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the boy's dorm. Harry followed, unable to keep a grin off his face.

Ron caught the look. "Don't you dare laugh. I'll get you for this. I'll - I'll set you up with Parvati."

"Don't!" Harry laughed, following them downstairs. 

Lavender was standing there, looking extremely dolled up. She had on a jacket over pale blue dress robes, and was wearing an extremely violent shade of lipstick. Ron stared a second, then moved forward and took her hand. "Hello, Lavender," he said politely if not enthusiastically. 

"Hi Ron!" squealed Lavender. "You look - great!" He was decked in Percy's discarded navy blue dress robes. 

Taking her arm resignedly, he threw a backwards look at Harry as they left into the snow to visit Hogsmeade.

Harry and Hermione stood together watching them go. 

Harry's mind leapt. Now! he thought. "Hermione-" he started. 

"I know! Let's follow them!" Hermione grinned hugely, then grabbed his arm and pulled him out after them. 

Missed chance number three, Harry thought miserably, and squinted into the falling snow to see Lavender and Ron. They were heading for the Hogwarts Express. Lavender was already snuggling close to Ron, who was fidgeting. 

"Come on, Harry, let's go!" Hermione said, taking his hand. 

"All right," he breathed, the warmth of her hand on his taking his breath away. 

"Now, we can't be seen.." Hermione giggled once they were outside. "We'll have to wait until they're out of sight." 

"There's a tree," he said, pointing one out. "Hide!"

They dashed forward in the snow and hid behind the tree. Hermione giggled wildly, watching Ron struggle to escape Lavender. 

Harry touched her hand, then said, "Hermione-"

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express cut right through his words. Hermione's eyes widened. "We can't miss it!" she cried, leaping out from behind the tree. "We'll never get to see!"

She dashed forward and Harry followed, mentally beating himself. Missed chance number four, he thought. Will this day never end?

They tumbled onto the Hogwarts Express just as the conductor closed its doors. 

"Now, where's an empty compartment?" Hermione said, looking at the rows of doors. Harry's heart almost skipped a beat. Empty? Compartment? _Just the two of them?_

"I don't see any open doors," Hermione continued. "We'll have to check and see which ones are full already. But which one did Ron and Lavender go into?"

"I don't know!" Harry whispered, feeling the ridiculousness of the situation and wanting to laugh. The conductor was staring at them and Harry couldn't blame him.

"Hold on, I'll check the little windows," Hermione whispered. She got up and started to peek along the rows of windows, trying to seem casual. At about the fourth one, she ducked quickly and giggled. "There they are!" she whispered, beckoning Harry forward. 

Harry peeked in as casually as possible. There on the seat were Ron and Lavender. Ron was gazing longingly out the window as Lavender snuggled against him. Harry stifled a laugh and had to quickly duck down again. 

Hermione was in convulsions of giggles.

Harry straightened out of view of the little window .. and suddenly caught sight of the one across the aisle. 

"Hermione!" he gasped, then burst into laughter so hard he nearly split his side. "Look!" he urged, pointing at the door.

Hermione peeked in. There, on the seat of the Hogwarts Express, was their lady Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, the short little Charms professor. They were kissing. 

"Oh, dear God!" Hermione gasped, then began to laugh uncontrollably too. 

Harry straightened suddenly up. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. 

But Harry was right. One of the doorknobs was turning. Someone was looking out. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered. 

"Hide!" said Harry, pushing her behind a miniature Christmas tree and hurling himself behind an elf display just before the door turned and Draco Malfoy looked out. 

"Him!" Harry said in disbelief.

"And look - Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione whispered, giggling. 

Draco looked suspiciously around. From inside the compartment, they heard a high simpering voice trill, "Draaa-coooo, what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something out here.." Malfoy said. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Come back in, dear.." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst into silent laughter.

"All right." Draco finally pulled his head back into the compartment and closed the door. 

*

  
  


In fifteen minutes they were at Hogsmeade. They could feel the gears grinding beneath them as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop, and couples began to emerge from the compartments. Ron was the first to stumble out, looking sickened. Lavender followed, clutching tightly to his arm. Harry and Hermione broke into stifled sniggers. 

"Wha' are you two doin' behind there?" said a voice from behind them. 

Harry and Hermione turned. "Oh! Hagrid!" Hermione said, her voice relieved. "It's only you!"

Hagrid surveyed them suspiciously through beetle-black eyes. "Jus' who were yeh expectin'?"

Harry and Hermione rose quickly, embarrassed. Harry felt his face go red. "Nobody."

Hagrid looked at them a second more, then broke into the widest grin Harry had seen on him in quite a while. "Go on, then," he said mischeviously. "An' stay out of trouble! You two behave yehselves!" he called after them as they raced out after Ron and Lavender. 

Ron and Lavender headed for the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Harry, trying to control their laughter, followed them as inconspicuously as possible - hiding behind trees and snowy bushes, until they reached the Three Broomsticks. 

"What do we do?" Harry whispered. "We can't go in - they'll see us!"

Hermione paused, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. They watched as waiters rushed in and out, looking harassed, and the place bustled with customers yelling and laughing and ordering and talking. 

"I've got it!" Hermione said, her face lighting up. Harry looked at her. 

"We'll disguise ourselves as waiters!" she cried, breaking into laughter again. "That way, we'll get an eagle-eye view of their date and seem inconspicuous!" 

"You've got to be kidding," said a voice from behind them. 

Harry and Hermione both jumped. Fred and George stood behind them. "Why do people keep doing that to us?" Hermione complained, grinning at the Weasley twins. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, mate," George said cheerfully, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wouldn't be a date if we weren't spying on him. After all, what are big brothers for?"

Fred added, "Think they have an opening for four waiters?"

"We sure do," said yet another voice. This time, all four jumped around. 

Madame Rosmerta, the Three Broomsticks waitress, stood there, smiling at them. "I overhead everything," she said with a wink. "And I couldn't help but want to help out. Here," she said, handing Hermione a pile of white fabric. "Uniforms. And you guys'll be gone by the end of the day, right?" she winked. 

The four stared at her. Then slowly, they all broke into grins. "Right!" Fred said, saluting. 

Madame Rosmerta grinned. "See you in the kitchens!" She turned and strode away, turquoise heels flashing against the snow. 

Hermione held out four white aprons and nametags. She tied one around herself and pinned the nametag to her chest. With a flick of her wand, she transfigured the nametag to read, "Hermione."

"Here," she said, handing out the other three aprons. 

When they had finished, they hurried off in the direction Madame Rosmerta had gone: the kitchens.

  
  


_A/N: Okay, I wasn't originally going to write a sequel, but so many people asked for one that I just had to. Plus, the sequel to Hermione's Big Day is not coming along very well - don't worry. I'm just a little tired of it. Writing this was fun, though. As always, review if you want more! ;) _


	3. Part Three: Blushes, Dates, and Confessi...

Inside, it was warm, noisy, and crowded. Christmas wreaths hung on the door and they were giving out free candy canes; Fred grabbed one as he passed and stuffed it into his mouth. 

"Where do we start?" whispered Hermione. 

Her question was answered in a moment. Seeing their uniforms, a large woman in chef's hat handed a plate full of food, one each to Hermione and Fred. "Table four!" she barked. "And don't spill the hot sauce!"

"Okay," Hermione said meekly, and headed out the door, followed by Fred. 

"Which table's Ron and Lav?" George whispered, beckoning to Harry. They watched Fred and Hermione stagger out to the tables of customers, narrowly missing several of them. 

"Over there," Harry pointed. "See? That one by the big Christmas tree."

"Oh, yeah!" George squinted at them. "What're they doing?"

"YO!" said the big woman, and she pushed more plates into their hands. "These go to the table by the Christmas tree. Gotcha?"

"Yeah," Harry grunted, hefting the heavy plates. 

"YOUCH!" George yelped, letting one of the plates fall. "HOT!"

Thinking fast, Harry shoved his plates back into the woman's hands and made a wild, leaping dive for the falling plate. It landed safely in his arms and he let it quickly down. 

Most of the kitchen personnel stared at him.

Hermione and Fred came in, having delivered their food. 

"Harry," Hermione said, staring at him, "what are you doing on the floor?"

Harry got up, dusting himself off embarrassedly. "Just catching a plate George dropped," he mumbled, retrieving it off the floor and handing it once more to George. 

"Are you kidding, that was BRILLIANT!" George yelled, slapping Harry on the back. "Good one, Harry!"

"That was great, son," said the big woman, sounding very different. She handed his plates back to him. "Go on - the Christmas tree table, remember.."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, heading out the door. 

George caught up to him in a second. "The Christmas tree table?" he said suddenly, and stopped short. "Harry - that's Ron's table!" 

"It's Ron's? No wonder that's the one you nearly dropped."

"We can't!" George said, pulling him back. "He'll recognize us!"

"Hide your face," Harry whispered back. "Keep your head down."

He bowed his head down and continued on towards the table, wondering what Ron and Lavender would be doing. 

To his surprise, only Lavender was there. As he approached the table, he looked all around him. He couldn't see Ron anywhere. 

He and George set the plates down on the table. Lavender paid absolutely no attention to them at all; she was craning her neck to try and see where Ron was, reminding Harry of his Aunt Petunia. 

"You here alone?" George said to Lavender, pitching his voice lower than usual. 

"No," said Lavender. She was still looking around and didn't look at George. "I'm here with my boyfriend. He should be back soon."

"Oh, so now he's her boyfriend?" Harry whispered as he and George headed back. 

George snorted as they entered the kitchen again. 

"Did you see them?" whispered Hermione, her eyes bright. "What were they doing?"

"Ron wasn't there," George told her. "He's probably in the john. Probably planning to stay there, too."

"Oh, no!" Hermione said sadly. "Poor Lavender!"

The words were out of his mouth before he knew it as he looked at her sad face. "I'll go look for him and talk to him," Harry volunteered. 

"You will?" Hermione said, her face brightening. "Great, Harry! That's so nice of you. We'll fill in."

Harry left the kitchens, scanning for Ron. He checked once more around the Three Broomsticks, but no red hair in sight. Then he thought it'd probably be a good idea to check the boys' bathroom, as George had said. 

Sure enough, when he opened the door, Ron was there, pacing back and forth. 

"Harry?" he said, stopping and staring as Harry came in. "Blimey - what are you doing here? And why the hell're you in a waiter's dress?"

Harry grinned at him and spun his nametag. "Ron, why aren't you out there with Lavender? She's missing you."

Ron looked furiously at him. "I can't stand any more," he said in an undertone, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and yanking him towards him. "Harry, you've got to get me out of this!"

"Come on, Ron, just stick it out a little longer," Harry urged. "It won't be too much longer, seriously."

Ron released him and leaned against a sink with a groan. "Harry, I'm about to go mad!"

Harry sighed. "Come on, do it as a favor to me, even." 

Ron looked at him annoyedly, and suddenly, his eyes lit up. Harry didn't like the look at all. But a second later, it was gone, without a hint of ever being there, and Ron straightened resignedly. "All right, all right. But you owe me big time for this, remember."

He brushed past Harry and pulled open the door with a sort of defiant resignedness. "Lavender, here I come," he said, and strode out the door. Harry followed, relieved. 

He and Ron separated at the entrance to the main room, and Harry went back to the kitchens. There, he found Fred and George heaving a huge container of butterbeer across the floor and out towards the customers, and Hermione flipping burgers. 

"Did you do it, Harry?" she said excitedly as he entered, setting down the grille and rushing towards him. 

He nodded. "It wasn't easy, though."

"Thanks, Harry!" she cried, wrapping him in a quick hug. "I owe you so much. You and Ron. It finally got Lavender to stop asking about you!"

Harry blushed when she let go, and quickly bent over the grille to hide his red face and small smile of pleasure.

*

"I'm back, Lavender," Ron announced. 

"Ooh, great!" Lavender squealed as he sat down. "Your food's getting cold. I already started on mine, I hope you don't mind!" 

"Nah." Ron looked down at his food and started eating. 

"This was a great evening, I'm so glad we came here, aren't you? I love the Three Broomsticks, especially around Christmas. Everyone's so happy around here! Not a single sad face." 

Except mine, thought Ron, trying to block out her constant stream of talk. 

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that someone we know is here. Don't you? I mean, it's stupid of course, there's lots of Hogwarts people, but like, one of our friends. Close ones, a Gryffindor. But maybe I'm wrong. Do you think you could set a date for Harry with Parvati? She kind of likes him. I mean, so did I, but Ron, you're very nice too. Don't get me wrong. I mean, Harry's kind of single right now, isn't he?"

"Lavender," Ron broke in loudly, unable to take it any longer, "Harry's not single, OK?"

"What?" Lavender was staring at him.

Ron sighed. "Come on," he said, getting up. "You're finished, aren't you?" 

She nodded. 

"Good." Ron pulled some money out of his jacket pocket, counted it, and left it on the table for the bill. Then he steered her out of the restaurant.

Outside, it was clear and brisk. The snow had stopped falling, leaving everything a clean, shimmering white. Ron and Lavender's boots crunched in the newly fallen snow as he walked with her along the storefronts. 

"So what was that you were saying?" Lavender said. 

Ron heaved another sigh. "I really shouldn't tell you this, but Harry has a major crush on Hermione. Big-time. And for a long time too."

"But then why doesn't he just tell her?" Lavender said, staring at him. 

"He's scared. That she doesn't like him, and that it'll ruin their friendship if he does ask. I've been trying to get him to for ages. That's why Hermione set us up .. she asked Harry if he liked you, and of course he said no."

Lavender didn't seem at all indignant that she'd been used. On the contrary, her eyes lit up. "That's beautiful, Ron!" she said enthusiastically. "I just love match-making! I don't know why I didn't realize it before - they ARE perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"I guess so."

Lavender was quiet. Then she looked seriously at Ron. 

"Well, then we know what we have to do, don't we?"

"What?"

Lavender pumped her arm in the air and grinned. "We're going to get Harry and Hermione together, of course!"

* 

  
  


A/N: I don't get it! I get all these reviews for part 1, and half that for part 2! I guess people didn't like it. ;) Oh well, writing is a weird world. I personally kind of like this chapter, though. This is probably going to be the second-to-last part, though things may come up - and they often do. Cya! (And don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
